Can You Walk (On Your Knees)
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: In a freak accident, Arthur possesses the magic Merlin once held close. Of course, Arthur being Arthur uses it in the most uncouth ways. PWP. Merthur. COMPLETED


Oh Dear Lord. I'm blushing even as I post this.  
But I enjoyed writing it, Lord did I enjoy writing it.  
Also, I have a fetish for Dominant!Arthur and when the Knights share Merlin. It gives my goosebumps. Also, never write porn when listening to your lady jam. Especially is its Florence + The Machine...just, don't.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

My Kink Is Not Your Kink And That's Okay

Fantasied -gangbang -Knights Of The Round Table/Merlin

BlowjobS. Dirty Talk. Restraints. Bondage . Dom/sub. Master/servant. Magic Play. Face Fucking. Breath Play. Mild Spanking.

* * *

_Can You Walk (On Your Knees)_

"Tell me, _Mer_lin,"

His voice is soft, like crushed velvet drowned in sweet vermouth. It wraps around him like smoke, twisting and twining around pale skin and flushed cheeks and sweaty hair with a sort of lusty sigh that it permeated the air, pressing heavy against Merlins flushed, naked body.

"Do you know how to walk on your knees," the words are but a tease, a mockery of their first meeting though it is now tainted in the most pleasurable way as an invisible hand, soft and barely touching, strokes his thigh, sensitive on his inner skin and leaving marks that Merlin knew would be sore. He whimpers.

A chuckle, dark and heavy and making Merlins cock twitch from where it lent against his thigh, smothered the air around him before his legs were forcibly spread, mimicking the position his thin arms had taken, stretched high and tight above his head on the crimson coverlets, bound in invisible hands.

Arthur has yet to move from his chosen space, placed strategically in front of a burning fire that is the only light in the Princes chamber. The effect is - _astounding_ and Merlin can feel his thin fingers twitch as the fire lightens Arthur's flaxen hair and casts shadows on his muscles, highlighting them in a way that Merlin aches to feel them against his skin, hard in their strength and without hesitation as they would use their domineering presence to pin Merlin with no consequence.

He can feel, skin even more sensitive as the torture continues, as the smooth feel of magic wraps around his ankles and his back arches, whimpering. He can no longer use his mouth, his lips spread wide by an invisible shape that makes him look obscene and yet only makes Arthur growl as the magic, the magic Merlin once possessed, thickened the invisible phallic shape in his mouth just shy of choking him as saliva seeps from the corner of his mouth as if pushed.

"Hmmm," Merlin, still encased in his pleasure as the magic in his mouth thrusts just slightly and he moans around it, only lets out a low whimper that makes Arthur chuckle and his own cock to thicken further. "Perhaps I shall leave you like this," the words are dark, penetrating Merlins lust-hazy mind and making his body go numb with pleasure as he sucks and writhes. Arthur merely watches on, his words a teasing glimpse to the actions he might soon be performing.

"Spread out with your lovely mouth so occupied. But-" the magic, thicker and heavier, smooths up his left leg, air light and just teasing even as another purr of magic tightens upon Merlins nipples. "Perhaps I will just keep you mouth open but empty, ready to use as I see fit, perhaps ask the Knights whether they would like to use your mouth-"

Merlin let's out a muffled moan, body withering as the words slide over him like silk, burning his flushed body as a push of magic presses flush against his cock, stripping it slowly and making Merlin whine in helplessness as the same twine of magic does not let him come.

"I have seen how they look at you, heated eyes and how they wish to force you to the floor, your skin and body flushed and pressed against them as they fuck into you, making you scream their name as they take you like the animals they are. Perhaps, when I have had you I shall call the Knights, let them see how you look, so whorish and sluttish you are with my come slipping from your arse, your mouth spread wide even as you try to close it,"

The mere visual makes Merlin cry out as much as he can, cock filling even as he arches, his arse achingly empty. He sees the scenes in his minds eye even as Arthur spews such filth, voice hot and dirty. He sees how he would be spread, exactly like Arthur said with his arse fucked open with come smeared around it, eyes dark even as he pleads with Arthur to please, fuck me! Please- I need -I need it, and how Arthur would only laugh as the Knights stare at him, stolen of their armour and robbed of their shame as they watched as the manservant begged to be fucked.

He saw, moaning, how Gwaine would be harsh and dominant, leaving bruises that would linger for days before being covered up by a jealous Arthur who would later murmur how Merlin was his, goddamnit and no man will touch you again and how his cock would break Merlin apart, inch by inch even as a calloused hand gripped his hair and forced him to look into Arthur's eyes, begging and pleading.

He saw how Percival would dwarf him, and how Arthur would use the magic he now possessed to turn Merlin onto his hands and knees, kept from pleasure as Percival, so large and muscular and so domineering, would force himself into Merlin, making him cry out even as Gwaine forced himself into Merlins suddenly empty mouth. He could even feel the grip Percival would have around his throat, both him and Gwaine forcing him to breath threw his nose in harsh, wet pants as he was fucked back and forth between them, how he would swallow Gwaine when the man moaned against Percival's mouth, rutting against the back of Merlins throat. How the hand made bruises on Merlins throat would later be replaced by Arthur's own, large hand jealously written in every thrust he would bestow-

"You like that idea?" Arthur purred, suddenly much closer and Merlin jumps, arse aching too be filled whether by cock or magic, by Arthur or Knight, just as long as he was fucked because the magic was aching against his skin, sinking into his body as he whines just wanting.

"Would you like it if Leon fucked you, hard and fast even as Percival takes your lovely pretty mouth, your lips splitting in the effort to hold his large cock? Would you like it if Percival fucked your mouth, hitting the back of your throat with every thrust as you try harder and harder to breath? If Lancelot forced you against the wall and told you not to move as he slapped your beautiful arse-" a caress of magic, before Merlin whined loudly as his legs were forced upwards and the magic landed a sharp, pleasure-filled smack to Merlins arse. "- with all of us breathing into your ear how hot it is when your arse turns a delightful cherry red and you fail to keep still because you want to be fucked and he forces you onto your knees in the middle of the training ground the next morning, positively demanding you suck his cock?"

A hand startles him as it forces Merlins head back and magic pushes against his slick hole. It penetrates him slightly, his hole opening in the invisible force even as pleasure and pain lights his nerves as Arthur smirks down at him, kneeling beside his own bed and whispering into Merlins ear;

"And you'd do it wouldn't you, you'd just get down your knees and suck his cock like the little cockwhore you are because you love it, the feeling of a hard cock forcing its way into your mouth as you fight to breath,"

Oh God, he would. He'd let himself fall to the floor and let Lancelot, heck any of the Knights fuck his mouth till it was raw and his throat was sore and he wouldn't be able to talk because he loved it when Arthur would smack his face with his hard cock and Merlins jaw would just fall because he loved the feel of a hard rod hot and heavy and dirty against his tongue, the salty bitter taste of come cooling against his throat.

The hand tightens in his hair and Merlin is bought suddenly back to earth, where his chin is wet and his cock is achingly hard and his arse is still horribly empty. Arthur laughs, dark and dirty into Merlins ear and he whines as magic, suddenly pressing down hard and lustfully against his hole and it suddenly- slips in, as hard and rigid as any cock.

He lets out the loudest moan he possibly can, his hands clawing into fists and his vision turns black as his nerves ignite and his body writhes against the rigid magic that is inside of him-

As suddenly as it happened, it suddenly stops, magic just suddenly disappearing from his body and he cries out because goddamnit his arse was empty and his throat was dry and he just wanted Arthur.

Arthur who was so far away and yet so close and Merlin couldn't do anything because he was held down and he loved every bit of it; but he would love it even more if Arthur would touch him, would kiss him, would fuck him. He whines and his mouth is suddenly empty and then Arthur is straddling his chest, not touching him but for the harsh grip on Merlins jaw and the manservant stares avidly at the hard, flushed cock that rested against his plush lips, teasing him.

"Please-" he whimpers, precome sliding from the head of Arthur's cock to smear across Merlins lips and Arthur growls, deep and dark as a pink tongue swipes out quickly and licks it away. The hand in Merlins hair tightens and his head is forced back and Merlin catches sight of Arthur's blue eyes, dark and stormy like the ocean and lust gives them an edge that Merlin has only ever seen when Arthur is like this; power hungry with his lust heady all around him as he bends Merlin to his whim, when he hears Merlin call him Master or Sir because Arthur is nothing but domineering and loves to pin Merlin down, likes it when he is submissive, when Merlin will allow Arthur to do whatever he wants to his slim body. Merlins loves it just as much as Arthur.

Arthur's hand grips his cock tightly and at the slightest pressure, Merlins mouth falls open and Merlin can tell of Arthur's lust from the frantic way he hits the back of Merlins throat and how his hand tightens in Merlins hair. The taste of Arthur fills his mouth, his throat tightening as Arthur withdraws only for Merlin to feel the slick slide of hard cock once again across his tongue, precome slicking the roof of his mouth and slipping easily down the back of his throat. The heaviness of Arthur upon his tongue is intoxicating, heady and wonderful and lovely because this is what Merlin loves when Arthur gets like this; he'll take his time and will move Merlin like he is a puppet with at hand clenched at his throat and in his hair.

He breaths through his nose, panting and whistling but loving every minute that he has to fight from breath. Arthur himself is panting,by his hips doing little jerks that nudge his cock against the back of Merlins throat and he sometimes gags on it, his throat further constricted by the tight grip that Arthur has upon his throat, tightening his fist rhythmically so Merlins breathing comes sparse and thin, much like the boy himself.

Arthur is beginning to sweat, thighs burning as he tries to avoid sitting directly on the thin boys chest beneath him as his hips thrust forward slightly, the hand around Merlins throat awkwardly placed but bringing just as much pleasure to the Prince as it is Merlin; mainly because it is Merlin, Merlin who Arthur has at his mercy, who will willingly give up any semblance of control for Arthur to fuck him and Arthur loves him for it.

He can feel his orgasm riding, growing deep in his guy and he grunts as he jerks forward, groaning at the gagging that Merlin fights against to taste the bitter lick of Arthur's come that splashes against the very depths of his throat. Merlin shudders beneath him, coming without any physical evidence before falling limply to the bed, not at all sated.

They rest for a moment, Arthur hunched over Merlins head and still restrained arms as he holds himself up by the wood that serves as a headboard, straining as Merlin suckles on his over sensitive cock which is just resting, softening in the warm, wet cavern of Merlins exceptional mouth.

But Merlin does not get any reprieve, whining as the slick of magic brushes against his clenching opening before, with a push, it forces its way into him and Merlin sees stars. Arthur groans as Merlins whines produce such vibrations that Arthur grows hard in Merlins mouth.

The magic is just as rigid and just as hard as any cock and Merlins body literally writhes under its onslaughts as his arse contracts as the magic begins to thrust, sharply and not at all gently and it begins to make Merlin shake, jostling him up and up the crimson coverlets with such force Arthur is almost dislodged, china blue eyes a searing gold that Merlin recognises instantly.

It's hard and hot, and Arthur lets his cock slip from Merlins mouth and himself from his bed and he simply watches, cock straining and a growl building deep in his chest as Merlin falls to pieces, screaming himself hoarse as a tendril of magic strips his cock hard and fast and the other begins to fuck him even harder and even faster.

His own hand falls to his cock, and his head falls back as he feels the sweet relief it provides against the sensual picture Merlin provides. But simply watching is not enough, he had tasted Merlins mouth, loosing himself in the wet warmth of it and the tightness of his throat but his arse is what entices Arthur the most; the ability to sink into Merlin without any repercussions, to feel such soft flesh give underway as he plunders the younger boy. It's an intoxicating feel that he cannot get rid off.

Obeying his unconscious demands, the magic slips from Merlin who whines at the loss before whimpering as Arthur slides between his spread legs, cock slick and throbbing.

Merlin let's out a howl when he feels Arthur thrust into him slowly, as if splitting him slowly from the side out and Merlin loves it.

The pace is face and brutal, Arthur moving as if he has a point to prove even as he wraps a harsh hand around the circumference of Merlins throat, his breath sparse and thin as he stares up at Arthur, bright blue meeting bright blue as hips thrust against Merlins arse. Arthur, with Merlins name upon his lips like a benediction, leans forward and places his lips to that of Merlins, though they do not kiss far too gone and far too out of breath for such activities and they are reduced to merely breathing harshly against each others lips, breath curling around them as Merlins let's out breathless sounds that make Arthur thrust ever more harder, to breath ever more deeply and his hand to tighten ever more,bon doubt leaving bruises that are so high up his neckerchief would be unable to hide them.

Merlin is still trapped, spread eagled and robbed of any shame that may haunt him as he enjoys the carnal pleasures that Arthur reduces him to, voice high and reedy as he attempts to give voice to the pleasure currently making him thrash his head from side to side as best he can even as Arthur shifts his hand even higher, his lovely mouth making contact with the pale skin of Merlins neck.

Merlin moans when Arthur's teeth draw blood, marring the Princes lips before it is gone in a flash of devilish tongue that other leans down to press lips against Merlins lips, mouths opening and yet share lewd kisses, Arthur tasting himself upon Merlins tongue and Merlin tasting his own blood, copper and tasting of iron as he chases the taste, finding it strangely erotic as he is rocked into and up the bed.

"Fuck-fuck, please Arthur, Master," is murmured breathlessly against Arthur's lips and it is the use of Master, oh how he loves hearing it fall from Merlins lips, that bring Arthur to the edge, his orgasm building low in his gut. The magic still holding tightly to Merlins cock and balls suddenly releases and the boy is gone, whitening out and his breath harsh and sparse against Arthur's lips even as the Prince looses his breath, stiffening and Merlin can only moan when he feels Arthur's cock twitch inside of him before he is flooded with warmth.

They lie there silently for a moment, Arthur still encased in Merlins tight heat before he becomes too over sensitive and he slips out. Merlin is released quite suddenly, aching arms and strained legs quite happy as they are able to move as they wish.

Arthur gathers Merlin up in his arms, pressing his board chest to Merlins thin back, disregarding the come that smears them both and that is leaking from Merlin. In a flash of a golden eyes, they are beneath dirtied crimson coverlets, Arthur's face buried in the nape of Merlins neck, a hand splayed possessively around Merlins waist.

They fall asleep quickly.

The next morning, Arthur is smug and Merlin with his sore throat and bruises and limping gait cannot look any of the Knights in the eye without blushing a deep crimson.

But he cannot resist his gaze lingering on Percival's muscles and Lancelots strong hands, he cannot stop his gaze from lingering on Leon's lips and Gwaines hips as he imagines everything Arthur had growled.


End file.
